The unexpected team
by Queene Rose
Summary: Makarov send Lucy,Laxus,Gajeel and Cana into an S class mission. The Idea is for them to unit them as a team, instead of fighting each other like Gray and Natsu. Alone the way of the mission, they all start to grow some unknown feelings and also find some S class dark mage. What will happen to them on the mission? will they survive? and what is that unknown feeling?
1. Chapter 1

"Mira! Im back" Said Lucy while sitting on a chair.

Mira turn toward her and smile. "Oh welcome back Lucy, how was the mission?"

"It was horrible!" She rest her head on the palm of her hand. "Natsu and Gray destroy the client house and half of the city! Because of those two idiots, i didn't get enough money for my rent..."

"How did Erza react to all of that?" asked Mirajane while preparing some milkshake for Lucy.

"what do you think she do?" she said while raising one of her eye brow.

"Lets see... She beat them up without mercy and let them walk back here by foot while carrying her bags." Mirajane said

"Yup while I 'Lucy kick' both of them right in the face" Lucy said while smirking evilly.

Mirajane giggles "I kinda feel sorry for them, but they deserve it. Here have some milkshake" Mira said while giving her the milkshake.

"Thanks mira, you really know how to cheer me up" she start drinking her milkshake happily.

Suddenly Laxus walk toward the bar where Lucy and Mira were talking and sit right beside Lucy. "Hey devil! give me 5 BBQ pork and 2 giant hamburger"

"Coming right up laxus, it gonna take 10 minutes so wait a little" Mirajane said while walking into the kitchen.

Lucy look at him from the corner of her eyes. "That's a lot of food."

"Well i am a dragon slayer after all, blondie" Laxus said crossing his arms.

A vein pop out of Lucy forehead. "Your blond too, blondie"

"Oh nice comeback, blondie" Laxus sarcastically said "I wouldn't have never though of it" he then roll his eyes.

Lucy blush a little while looking at her milkshake. "shut up and leave me alone"

Laxus smirk while leaning closer to her face. "What's wrong Blondie? Did i made embarrasses you?"

"O-of course not you idiot!" Asked Lucy while looking at the milkshake.

"Oh really? then why is your face red?" Laxus raised one of his eyebrow in amusement.

Lucy push him away "You're just seeing things" she then turn her head away

"Then why are you hiding your face from me, huh blondie?" Laxus leans closer to her while pressing his chest against hers.

"Would you stop calling me blondie! your blond too" Lucy bark at him.

"Would you two stop flirting, it's disgusting" said Gajeel while sitting at the other side of Lucy.

"We are not flirting!" Lucy glare at Gajeel while pushing Laxus away from her face. "and don't said that out loud... Mirajane is inside the kitchen" she starts gazing at the door of the kitchen with a scared look.

"The last thing I want is to be one of her victims of those stupid matchmaking of hers" laxus said with an annoy tone.

"Anyway... Gajeel, where's Lily?" asked Lucy while looking at Gajeel.

"He is doing some training alone in the woods." Gajeel said with a bored tone. "HEY SHE DEVIL! MAKE ME A METAL SANDWICH!"

"Hai!" Mirajane yell from the kitchen.

"OI! IS MY FOOD READY!?" Yell Laxus.

"Not yet!" yell mirajane.

"Then hurry up! Im starving!" yell laxus.

"ME TOO! SO HURRY IT UP WITH MY METAL SANDWITCH!" yell Gajeel.

"Hey! stop yelling at her and have some patience, you annoying dragon slayers" Yell Lucy

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ANNOYING, BUNNY GIRL?" Gajeel glare at her.

"Im calling annoying to the two dragon slayer that are sitting between me and beside...DON'T CALL ME BUNNY GIRL!" Lucy yell while glaring at him.

"SHUT UP!" Cana said while waking up from her sleep "Some people are trying to sleep here." She was laying on top of a table with a lot of bottle around her. "Because of you guys, my head hurts."

"hey don't blame us for that drunker... You wouldn't have it, if you didn't drink all those bottles" Gajeel said with a bored look.

"Oi don't blame it on my babies" Cana sit down while hugging her bottle. "I would never stop drinking them... it would be like, you without wearing those piercing on your face."

"Don't involve my piercing on this matter!" Gajeel glare at her.

Mira comes out of the kitchen and put the food in front of Laxus and Gajeel. "your food is ready."

"finally!" Laxus said while starting to eat the food.

"Sorry to bother you mira, but can you give me some donuts?" asked Lucy

"is not a bother at all Lucy, now wait a little more okay?" Mira said while walking back to the kitchen.

"Give me some of those donuts too!" Said Cana while getting off of the table.

"I will!" Mira yell.

"How weird cana...your ordering something that isn't alcohol." Lucy said at cana.

"Oh come on Lucy dear, is not weird at all." She put her arms around lucy neck. "wow, you smell good today Lucy"

Lucy blush madly. "Cana! stop saying such embarrassing things"

"are you two lesbians?" asked Laxus while looking at both of them with a serious expression.

"Of course not laxus! we are like sisters!" Lucy yell while sending him a glare.

"But if it's Lucy, i would totally turn myself into lesbian." Cana said while kissing lucy cheek.

Lucy push her away from her. "Lucy kick!" She kick cana right in the face,making the sais girl fly across the room and crass against a wall. "Don't joke around with those stuff!"

"That hurt!" Cana whine

"nice kick bunny girl" Gajeel said while clapping his hands.

"Ill give you 9 out of 10, you could have made more destruction on the way" Said Laxus while drinking some coke.

Lucy send a glare at him "Im not Natsu or Gray!"

"OI! THERES NO NEED TO YELL BLONDIE!" Yell laxus.

"YOUR BLOND TOO!" Lucy barks at him.

"HEY STUPID BLOND PEOPLE, SHUT UP!" Gajeel yell at them.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Lucy and Laxus then glare at each other. "STOP SAYING WHAT IM SAYING!STOP COPYING ME! STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

"STOP YELLING! MY HEAD HURTS!" cana yell while walking toward them.

"THEN STOP DRINKING ALCOHOL!" Gajeel at her.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP DRINKING, THEN STOP WEARING THOSE STUPID PIERCINGS! THEIR SO UGLY!" Cana yell while sending him a glare.

"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST MY PIERCINGS THEN WHY DON"T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?!"

Cana pull out her cards. "Then maybe i will!"

"Bring it on" Gajeel stand and prepair to fight Cana

The door of master office burst open and came out Makarov with a angry. "What with all this yelling!" He looks down and glare at Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel and Cana. "You four come to my office! now!" He walks back to his office.

Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel and Cana walks quietly toward his office. Wend they got into the office, Makarov was sitting on his chair while his desk was full of paper work.

"Why does every time the four of you are together you'll always end up yelling at each other?" he asked with a serious look.

"Its a very easy answer old man...We can't stand each other" Said Laxus while the others nod in agreement.

Makarov raised one of his eyebrow "Oh really? then why don't you guys do this request as a team" Makarov pick a paper from his desk and show it to them.

Lucy pick it up and start reading it. "There's a group of dark mage kidnapping children from different city and we don't know on what their doing with all those children. We need your help to stop does mage and return everyone child to their home. The reward will be 400,000,000 jewels, 2 celestial keys and 4 tickets to stay at sunlight hotel for 3 days! this reward is amazing" She gasp while staring at makarov with a shock look.

"Why are you giving this request to us?" asked Gajeel while crossing his arms.

"And why do we have to team up? it obvious that we can't stand each other" said Lucy

"I am giving you this mission to the four of you, so that all of you can work together and can become great friends." makarov said.

"Hey old man, you know is impossible for us to get alone."Said Laxus with a serious look. "you think that a mission could stop our arguments?Are you seriously treating us like gray and natsu?"

"I sure think it will work and no... im not treating you guys like gray and natsu" Makarov said while looking at the window.

"He is totally treating us like gray and natsu..." Lucy said with a frown.

Cana yawn while scratching her breast "I don't know about this gramps... How long is this mission?"

"Maybe a couple of days, week, month or years...its depend on wend you find those mages." Makarov said

"Years!" Yell Lucy and cana at the same time.

"Are you crazy old man? im gonna get insane by been around with this people." Laxus said while pointing toward them.

"You took my words from out my mouth" said Gajeel with a growl.

"Im sorry but you four will do this mission whenever you like it or not" A dark aura start surrounding makarov. "Do i made myself clear?"

"Y-yes!" Lucy said with a gasp.

"Like we have a choice..." Gajeel glare at the floor.

"You will leave tomorrow morning, so if I were you guys i would start packing"Said Makarov while start doing some paper work. "You may go"

-5 hours later at Lucy apartment-

Lucy was putting her clothes on a pink suitcase, while Virgo was cleaning the her master room.

"Hime, do you need help with the packing?" Asked Virgo while cleaning the book shell.

"Don't worry Virgo Im almost finish, but wend are you finish can you make me something to eat for dinner?" Asked Lucy while pulling out a yellow backpack.

"As you wish hime-sama...Punishment?" asked Virgo while her face turn a little pink.

"No punishment Virgo..."

"Hai..."

Suddenly someone start to knock on her door.

"Ill get it hime-sama!" Virgo rush toward Lucy front door.

"Thank you Virgo!...Who is it?!"

"It's me honey!" Cana said while walking to the room follow by Virgo who was carrying her bags .

Lucy stop packing her stuff and look at cana with a confuse look. "Cana? why are you here at this hour? and what's with those bags?"

Cana smile at her while she drop her body on Lucy bed. "What does it look like? Im going to stay for the night here" She turn her gaze toward Virgo. "Hey spirit, can you bring me some alcohol?"

"Don't virgo!" Lucy yell

"your a party popper!" Cana whine.

"Honestly, your worst than Natsu... but why are you staying here? Tomorrow we have to go do the mission" Lucy said while looking at cana weirdly.

"Because I wanna meet those idiotic jerk with you" Cana said with a blush on her face.

A vein pop out of her forehead. "What's with that look?! don't just said that and act like your Innocent and shy. Are you still drunk from this morning?" She smack Cana head. "You really are worst than Natsu and Happy. And that's saying something."

"Ouch... how mean of you, Lucy..." Cana whine while her stomach start to make some noise.

Lucy sigh while looking at virgo. "Virgo, go make some dinner for both of us"

Virgo bow at her. "yes hime!"

"And for drink bring me 5 bottle of whiskey!" yell cana at virgo.

"Don't you dare do it Virgo!" Lucy yell.

-The Next Day-

Lucy and Cana where heading to the train station with plue in between them. Cana was looking at Plue with a weird look.

"Ne Lucy, is that spirit drunk or does it have a cold or something familiar?" asked Cana.

"Wrong, he just shiver like a those tiny dogs" Said Lucy while smiling at plue.

"Then why does it have a carrot on his face?" asked cana.

"That's his nose" Lucy said

Cana gasp while looking at plue with a scared look. "Don't tell me his a snowman?!"

"No he is a dog" Lucy said while picking plue up and hugging him tight.

"A dog? Lucy did you drink my bottle of whiskey?"Cana said while pointing her finger at her.

"No i didn't!"Lucy glare at her. "and Im not drunk!"

"then were did my bottle of whiskey go?" asked Cana serious.

"you drink it all at 1 a.m." Lucy said while arriving at the train station.

"I did! I don't remember anything at all" Cana gasp

Lucy roll her eyes. "I wonder why..." she whisper to herself while looking at the waiting area. "Hey Plue, do you see Laxus or Gajeel?"

Plue look around until he start waving his hand to the left rapidly. "Pu!pu! pu! pu! puuu!"

Lucy look at where he is pointing and saw laxus resting his back against a wall while gajeel was sitting on a bench, that was right beside laxus. She walks toward them with cana following right behind her.

"Good morning Laxus and Gajeel" Said Lucy with a small smile on her face.

"Pu pu!" Said Plue while raising his tiny hand up in the air.

"It's about time you got here bunny girl" Said Gajeel with annoyance

Laxus look at plue with a emotionless expression. "what the heck is that thing on your arms, blondie?"

"First is not a thing, he is one of my spirits called Nicholas, but i name him plue and second your blond too" lucy said while glaring at Laxus.

"What a lame name" He walks toward them and pats plue head. "For now on your name will be Blaize"

Plue start jumping on Lucy hold happily "Pu!PUPUPU!"

"See he likes it better" Laxu\s grin with pride.

"What! no he doesn't! He prefer more plue than that ugly name." Lucy frown while grabbing his key "Okay plue time to go."

"pu..." Plue frown while returning back to the spirit world.

"Our train is here, so the sooner we leave the sooner will return here" Gajeel said while walking to the train.

"Hai, lets go Cana" Lucy said while grabbing cana wrist.

"B-but my babies..." Cana whine while looking at the city

"Stop been such a baby, you stinky women" Gajeel said with a irritated voice.

Cana glare at him "At list im not an antisocial man, that get motion sickness" She then smirk wend he saw him flinch.

Gajeel turn his body toward her and smirk "But its worth it" he then walk into the train.

A vein pop out of her forehead "Oi bastard come back here" Cana walks quickly inside the train leaving Lucy and Laxus outside alone.

"This is gonna be a long ride." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Your telling me..." Laxus scratch his neck while walking toward the Train. "hurry it up blondie"

"My name is not 'blondie' it's LUCY! and for your information your blond too!" she follow him angrily into the train.


	2. Chapter 2

The train was transporting the passengers to the place where they want to reach. All passengers were quietly in their seats hoping to reach their destination, except for four people... Lucy was seated uneasily in her seat, she was trying to ignore the two dragon slayers who were seated in front of her with their green faces while making some noises because of their motion sickness. Right beside Lucy was no other than a drunk Cana talking about all her drunker companion.

"Urg!" Lucy scream angrily while looking at the sealing with misery "You guys are worst than team nastu!"

"we are worst than team natsu! yey!" Cana cheer while drinking her whiskey happily.

"Oi..." Gajeel look at her annoyingly with one of his eyes. "Don't c-comp-pare m-me... w-with those... m-morons..."

Lucy look at Gajeel with an emotionless expression. "Im not comparing you guys with them... Im just saying that you guys are worst than them,wend it comes to trains."

Laxus open his eyes while trying not to puke right in front of them. "blondie... why do you have to make so much noise..."

The said girl gasp while pointing herself with shock. "Me?! what about you two? or what about cana?" She then look at cana and noticw that she had her face all red while looking at the old man who was seated on the other side of them.

"Hey hot stuff!" Cana said while earning the attention of the man. "For an old man, your hot. Why don't we spent this night together" She wink at him, making the old man blush madly.

"Cana!" Lucy smack her head while bowing at the old man. "Im sorry sir, It wont happen again." She then glare at cana. "Cana! Can you stop drinking for a minute?! Gosh! i feel like your mother"

Cana stared at Lucy for a minute until she tackle her with a hug. "MOMMY!"

Gajeel growl while covering his ear with his trembling hand. "To loud...bunny girl, control that child of yours!" he then his vision start to go blurry "I feel...so...sick..." he falls from his seat and fainted.

Lucy gap at the unconscious man. "Don't just say that and then pass out, you idiot!"

Laxus turn on his ear phone and he start ignoring them with his music.

"Mommy! Mommy! why are you pushing me away? don't you like me?" Cana eyes start to water while looking at Lucy with her puppy eyes.

Lucy start crying while looking at the window. "Help me god!"

-2 hours later-

Lucy walk out from the train while dragging Cana with her. Behind them was Laxus carrying an unconscious gajeel like a sack of potatoes.

"Finally some fresh air!" Said Lucy while looking at the station like if it was heaven.

"You can say that again" said Laxus while standing right beside her.

Cana look at both of them and giggles. "You two look like a married couple"

Lucy blush madly while Laxus eyes wide from shock. "How many bottle of whiskey did you drink on the train?" asked Laxus.

Cana smile widely while showing her 5 fingers. "I drink this much"

"what are you? a five year old...pathetic" Gajeel wake up while staring at cana with a disappointed look. He then notice that Laxus was carrying him like a sack of potatoes. "Oi! let me go!"

Laxus drop him to the ground while walking away from them. "Lets hurry up and go to the client house"

Gajeel stand up quickly and glare at the man walking away. "Oi! sparky! how dare you drop me like that! Hey im talking to you!" Gajeel follow him angry while laxus just keep ignoring him by walking away.

"This is gonna be a long mission..." Lucy look at Cana with a worry look. "Can you walk on your own?"

Cana nods rapidly "Of course i can mom! im a big girl!" she then start walking away leaving Lucy with an emotionless expression.

Lucy put her right hand on her chest "Is this how a mother feel wend their child doesn't need them anymore?" She slap herself on the cheek and sigh. "what am i even thinking... Hey! wait up guys!" Lucy run toward them.

"Oi blondie! hurry up and stop been so slow" Said Laxus while looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

Lucy keep running until she catch up with them. "Shesh...Can't you guys walk a little slower? and laxus...Your blond too"

"Bunny girl, put a suck in it" Gajeel said while scratching his ears.

"Im not talking to you and stop calling me that! it's embarrassing" Lucy glare at him,but her cheeks turn a little pink.

Cana look at the 3 of them while drinking a small bottle of alcohol. "Daddy stop flirting with momma"

"What!" Lucy yell at her while her face turn more pink.

"Hold it right there! who say I was your father?!" Gajeel bark at the drunk woman.

"but daddy... Gajeel + Lucy =Cana" Cana said with a giggles making laxus laugh like a maniac.

"Laxus! it's not funny!" Lucy yell while smacking laxus shoulder.

"Don't worry Laxus, Lucy and Gajeel are devorce so you can be mama future husband" Cana said with a wink making laxus stop laughing.

"Huh!" Lucy and Laxus yell at the same time.

Gajeel then took the little bottle of Cana hand "that's it! you are forbidden to drink alcohol for 2 weeks"

Cana gasp while glaring at Gajeel. "Your so mean! you don't deserve to have mommy after all" She walks toward Lucy and hugs her "Mommy, good job on getting a divorce from that man."

"Lucy kick!" She kick cana face really hard making the said girl pass out. "That's enough for one day..." Lucy then look at the boys and said with a annoy voice. "Now boy's lets go to the client house" She walks away from them leaving the boys with the unconscious cana.

The two dragon slayer look at each other until laxus body start to spark. "Not gonna happen" Laxus disappear with his lightning powers. Leaving the metal dragon slayer with the drunker.

Gajeel right eye blink twice while a vein pop out of his forehead. "Sure... Leave all the dirty work to me." He put cana on his shoulders and start walking toward the others. "urg... Why do you have to stink so much like alcohol? Did you even took a shower this morning?"

-At the clients house-

The mayor of the town was standing in the middle of the room looking at the 4 mage in front of them. Theres was two muscular man standing right beside the gorgeous blond women while the other women was laying on the sofa with her face all red.

"Is she okay?" asked the mayor with a nervous tone.

"Oh yes! she is just drunk..." Lucy said with a nervous smile while looking at Cana.

"So... Are you members of Fairy tail?"

"Yes we are! Im Lucy Heartfilia and this are my companions Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox and Cana Clive. We are here for your request" Lucy said while smiling a little at the mayor.

The Mayor smile a little "Oh so you four are the ones who took the request. How wonderful! Do you guys want some tea?"

"Can you just tell us the details of this mission, so that we can get out ass out of here" Gajeel said rudely at the mayor making Lucy gasp.

"Gajeel!" Lucy whisper yell at him while kicking his knees "Stop been so rude to our client!"

"Sorry for my companion rudeness, but we really need the details so that we can find those kids" Laxus said politely to the mayor, making both Lucy and Gajeel to stared at him in shock.

"Yes, we need to find those children fast! we don't know what will those dark mage do to them." The mayor said with determination.

"So mayor, do you have any idea for why are they kidnapping children?" Asked Lucy.

"Im sorry miss Lucy, but we don't know why does dark mages are kidnapping those innocent children. The only thing we know that they are taking children from 5 to 9 year old" The mayor look down in shame.

"So your saying that there are some powerful dark mage kidnapping some weakly children for some unknown reason..." Gajeel said annoyingly

"yes...Im sorry that we don't have any details of our enemy"

"It's okay mayor...The important thing is to find those children before anything happens to them" Lucy said with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, your right miss heartfilia"

Suddenly Cana raise her body to a sitting position. She look look around until her eyes land on the mayor. "I have a question..."

Lucy and the mayor jump a little while the other two look at cana annoyingly "What is it cana?" asked Lucy.

"Have I seen you before old man? Are you one of my drinking bodies?" Cana said making everyone face palm.

"hey drunker... we are on a job so try to be not you for one day" Gajeel said with his arm cross making cana a little angry.

"If we are on a job, then you should stop been so rude and act like if you actually care for the mission" Cana said

"Why you son of a ****" Gajeel start walking toward where cana was sitting with a angry face

Before anything happens Lucy wrap her arm around Gajeel and Glare at Cana. "Cana! stop provoking gajeel, we are on a mission and wend we get out I hope you apologize to Gajeel."

Gajeel break free from Lucy hold and walks toward where Laxus was standing.

Lucy bow her head at the mayor "Im sorry for my friends...Right now they can't stand each other, but don't worry we can handle this mission"

"It's okay miss Heartfilia, there's no need to apologize" The mayor said with a small smile.

"Mayor I have a question for you" Laxus said earning everyone attention. "If they are kidnapping children, then it has to be cause they all have something in commune. Like they all have the same magic or cause they are from a rich family...Do you at list know about what they all have in commune?"

The mayor stay silent for a couple of minutes until his eyes wide open. "Now that you mention it the do have something in commune." The mayor goes to his desk and pick up some paper. "Those dark mages have kidnap 84 kids in total. 40 of them are seith mage while the other 40 are any magic related to healing."

"and what about the other four?" asked cana.

"...the other 4 are celestial mage." said the mayor with a serious look. Everyone in the room look slowly at Lucy with an expressionless look.

"hey bunny girl, do you have any idea for why are there a bunch of dark mage kidnapping children with those specific magic" asked Gajeel.

Lucy stay quiet for a minute until she look back at Gajeel. "I think i know why...but i need to confirm it" Lucy pick up one of her silver keys. "Open the gate of **Crumudgeon, Crux"  
><strong>

Suddenly Crux appear in front of Lucy with a small smile "Hello Lucy, what can i help you with?" asked crux.

"Crux do you know any spell that need alot of mage that has Seith magic, healing magic and celestial magic. Also that all of the victims are children?" asked Lucy.

Crux smile drop and he start to snore loudly making everyone look at him with disappointment, except for Lucy.

"Um blondie, isn't that old spirit sleeping?" Asked Laxus.

"His not sleeping, his searching and your blond too" Said Lucy while rolling her eyes.

"no, he is sleeping bunny girl" Said Gajeel

"WUAAAA!" Crux suddenly yell making everyone jump backwards, except Lucy.

"Did you find anything?" asked Lucy

"yes... there is a spell that required those specific magic, but lucy... i recommend you to find them as quickly as you can" Crux said with a sad look.

"Why?"

"If those mage find all 50 seith mage, 50 related magic with healing and 10 celestial mage... then the hold world is in trouble." crux said while looking at the window. "If they have all of those mages, the person will obtain an enormous magic that no human or creature can defeat him."


End file.
